DECISIONES
by sasukeuchihaJm
Summary: tai esta enfurecido y todos quieren saber porque....pero talvez es algo que no desean saber
1. Chapter 1

**DECISIONES**

bueno me llamo juan y este es mi primer fic...aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que trata pero tengan paciencia y espero no defraudarlos...gracias por leerlo

* * *

Este fic se sitúa un año después de la pelea con malonmyotismon...

Tai se dirigía a un parque a encontrarse con sus compañeros estos al saludarlo trata de disimular una sonrisa ya que en esos momentos él sentía una gran depresión lo cual no paso desapercibido por su amiga de cabellos rojos. Sora aprovechando que su novio(yamato) mantenía una conversación muy entretenida con izzy sobre como potenciar la capacidad de sus amplificadores ella se le acerca a tai y discretamente le pregunta-**tai te sientes mal? ya que si deseas ir a tu casa a descansar con gusto te acompaño**-tai por un momento se sintió esperanzado ,pero tan rápido llego ese sentimiento igual de rápido se desvaneció .puso el semblante mas frió que pudo y le dijo de una manera cortante que no. joe y davis se le acercan a tai y joe le dice en un tono algo molesto-**tai que estés molesto no significa que puedas hablarle de esa manera a sora** después de todo joe es el mayor del grupo y siente que él es como el hermano mayor y que debe cuidar a todos ,mientras tanto davis le dice a tai-**tai ,joe tiene razón por favor trata de calmarte ,se que nunca te ha gustado decirle a los demás cuando te sientes mal y lo respeto pero últimamente te has vuelto en un ser demasiado rudo y solo porque perdimos aquel juego**-joe dice-**es verdad sabemos como te sientes**-tai llegando al limite de su paciencia les grita-**ustedes no tienen ni idea de como me siento ni mucho menos que es lo que me pasa¡¡ así que no se vuelvan atrever a decirme que saben como me siento o que me conocen¡¡**

sora no sabia como sentirse al respecto ya que desde hace días ella había notado un cambio drástico en el carácter de su mejor amigo, al principio no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensaba que era porque su equipo había perdido el ultimo partido y todo porque el no asistió al juego(aunque nunca le dijo a nadie el porque falto)ella al ya no soportar mas la preocupación y sintiéndose dolida y al borde de las lagrimas por lo que tai les dijo a los del grupo(ella incluida claro esta),ella le grito**-si te sientes tan mal porque nunca nos dices como te sientes¡¡...solo...solo eres...un idiota¡¡que no se da cuenta de lo preocupados que estamos por ti...de lo preocupada que estoy por ti-**tai se dio cuenta del énfasis que le puso sora en las ultimas palabras y no pudo evitar preguntarse así mismo ¿si sora aun podía recordar algo de lo sucedido? Pero nuevamente descarta esa posibilidad y la poca esperanza que había nacido y de una manera muy seca le contesta-**no me vuelvas ha hablar-**sora no podía creer lo que escuchaba

kary que recién llegaba al grupo junto con ken y yolei escucharon toda la discusión y el llanto de sora que ya había comenzado a llorar abiertamente-kary se le acerca a su hermano con los ojos vidriosos cosa que tai se da cuenta pero se hace el desatendido y kary le dice-**onii-san(o hermano)sora tiene toda la razón por favor dime que es lo que te pasa-** decía mientras una lagrima surcaba su rostro-por alguna razón siempre que tai se sentía furioso o frustrado bastaba solo una palabra de kary y el volvía ser el mismo chico alegre de antes y aunque solo con ver la lagrima de kary tai pudo contener todo el odio que tenia dentro de si mismo pero el ya no tenia las energías para disimular que estaba bien. Tai se marcha del lugar dejando a todos consternados por lo sucedido y con la duda de que es lo que le pasa.

cuando tai ya estaba que se perdía de la vista de los antes niños elegidos es alcanzado y golpeado por matt(o yamato)-tai se levanta enfurecido pero cuando iba a corresponderle el golpe a su antes mejor amigo vio en los ojos de matt algo que lo extraño ,era odio lo que se veía en los ojos de matt pero lo raro era que también había preocupación ,matt le dice-**que es lo que te pasa tai? tu nunca antes le habías hablado así ni a sora ni a ninguno de nosotros- **tai entonces comprende que la reacción de matt se debe por la manera en que el le había gritado a su novia.

Tai le dice-**lamento mucho haberle hablado así a tu novia- **esas ultimas dos palabras los dijo con algo de dolor pero debido a la cólera que tenia matt en esos momentos no se percato de la manera en que tai hablo, **pero-**dijo tai-ya **no quiero saber nada de ella ni de ninguno de ustedes-** señalando a los otros niños elegidos que se acercaban al lugar preocupados de que ellos dos comenzaran a pelear

Tai se volteo dispuesto a irse nuevamente pero matt le dice-**taichi te conocemos dinos que te pasa y trataremos de ayudarte- **tai mas enojado que nunca lo toma del cuello a matt y lo empuja hacia un árbol que estaba situado a la izquierda de tai, en eso momento le grita-**tu no me conoces, ni mucho menos eres capaz de ayudarme**-y se marcha

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado dos dias desde que tai no ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra a algunos de sus ex –amigos, ni siquiera a su hermana que se encontraba destrozada por el comportamiento de su hermano simplemente no podia comprenderlo se sentia deprimida y andaba con u

Han pasado dos días desde que tai no ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra a algunos de sus ex –amigos, ni siquiera a su hermana que se encontraba destrozada por el comportamiento de su hermano simplemente no podía comprenderlo se sentía deprimida y andaba con una apariencia que denotaba sus deseos de llorar aunque cuando se encontraba con sus padres les dedicaba una falsa sonrisa después de todo ella no podría soportar ver como sus padres regañarían a su hermano si se enterasen de como se comporto

Por otro lado en esos dos días tai se había sentido totalmente relajado sin frustración o dolor aunque momentáneamente se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a kari o a sora que estaba en un estado aun peor que el de kari. Justo en la hora del almuerzo tk, davis y ken se le acercaron y le pidieron que vaya a ver el partido de baloncesto que iba a ver entre compañeros de la clase de esos tres muchachos, tai les iba a responder con una negativa pero recordó que anteriormente lo había prometido:

Flash back

**OIE tai no faltes a ese partido como faltaste a tu juego-**le decía izzy mientras los demás reían excepto davis que estaba un poco molesto con tai por haber faltado, tai con una sonrisa le responde-**de acuerdo allí estaré sin falta**

fin del flash back

Tai al recordar eso se sintió obligado a ir y con un tono molesto les dice-**esta bien**- el antiguo líder se aleja y se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sora matt izzy joe y mimi la cual hace 3 meses había vuelto a vivir en Japón, estos se sintieron felices de que tai se sentara en su mesa talvez para disculparse y seguir como siempre pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que este pasaba de largo y se sentaba con un grupo en donde estaba uno de sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol y dos muchachas, tai se sentó junto a uno de las chicas y comenzaron a platicar

Davis, ken, tk, yolei, cody y kari se unieron al resto del grupo, matt al notar que todos estaban viendo a tai con una expresión de tristeza trata de distraerlos hablando sobre el partido-**tk no tendrás problemas para ganar al fin y al cabo davis y ken son malos en el baloncesto-**a lo que davis y ken responden con un-**heyyy-**lo cual hace que todos rían y comienzan a hablar tranquilamente excepto una chica que no había dejado de ver como tai hablaba con su "nuevo grupo" ella no sabia porque estaba así desde el día en que tai le grito y dijo que ya no quería verla ha actuado de una manera tranquila frente a sus amigos pero cada vez que miraba tai a los ojos y este solo volteaba ella no podía contener sus lagrimas y en las ultimas 2 noches había estado discutiendo sobre si llamarlo por teléfono o no

Flash back

**Debería llamarlo y disculparme por lo que le dije**-decía mientras levantaba el auricular-**… ¡no porque debería el fue el que empezó, pero si trato de hablar con él ... **– así se paso una hora discutiendo consigo misma hasta que opto por no llamarlo

fin del flash back

**¿Estas bien?- **le preguntaba matt mientras le tomaba la mano-**eh… si, si estoy bien- **le responde mientras aprieta la mano de matt, **que bien se ven-**dice yolei con picardía y casi gritando lo que provoco las risas de los estudiantes de las mesas de al lado, esos dos solo se sonrojaron. Suena el timbre anunciando el fin de la hora del almuerzo a lo que los estudiantes se empiezan a retirar pero prácticamente todos los que estaban en el comedor de la escuela voltean al notar que una de las muchachas que estaban con tai se va del comedor tomado de la mano de tai, los estudiantes se les acercan y comienzan a molestarlos con silbidos y comentarios sobre cuando se van a casar y cosas como esa. Joe dice-**vaya, tiene novia y nunca nos lo dijo-talvez son pareja desde ayer u hoy-**dice uno de los compañeros de aula de joe-**esa chica no me agrada-**dice kari con una cara de molestia lo que provoca la risa de nos cuantos muchachos-**segura que honestas molesta**-le dice davis con una sonrisa y kari lo mira con una cara de "vete o te mato" davis da un paso para atrás un poco asustado y riéndose.

Al fin tai y su "amiga intima" logran pasar al bulto de personas que los estorbaban y pasan al lado de sora a lo que ella pronuncia con una voz casi inaudible-**ta…taichi yo lo-**pero no pudo terminar porque tai paso de largo sin siquiera mirarla-sora siente que la han apuñalado en el pecho

Mientras tanto en el lugar más apartado del digimundo:

En un castillo casi en ruinas rodeado por un bosque de árboles muertos, quemados y con un olor ha podrido a los alrededores se escuchaba una carcajada y con una voz macabra dice**-ya no falta mucho para que el elegido del valor caiga en la oscuridad, un poco mas…solo un poco mas jajaja**

Fin del segundo capitulo


End file.
